


Cardverse

by i_am_smrt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Multi, Secrets, Swearing, royality, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_smrt/pseuds/i_am_smrt
Summary: This is basically just Cardverse. Well, the story will be my version of the world of Hetalia Cardverse AU. Since this is my version, some things will be different while other things may be similar to some other Cardverse fan fictions you could have seen. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters. Rating may change and warnings may change.





	1. Info Part 1: Ranking

This is only the info portion of the story, so sorry, but you have to wait. Well, let's start off with ranking. Some cards are a higher value than others to summarize it. The kings appear to be the highest while the twos are the lowest. When I said appear, it is because the aces are actually the true highest rank. The kingdoms project that the king is the highest while the aces are to be lower than the jacks, but higher then the tens. In a kingdom, the kings and queens are actually the way they cover up the aces true power. The aces make important decisions in their respective kingdom and the kings carry out the plans. While, the kings and queens can still form alliances, declare war, etc, the aces are truly behind the plan of how to carry things out. The aces are much more powerful than any of the royal family. If they wanted to, aces could take over their kingdom or another kingdom. However, most aces are loyal to their kings and don't do this, but a few times an ace has taken full control of the kingdom, Quickly, however, they were taken out ans the event was wiped from the minds of the citizens using magic. On the rare occasion, the king will refuse to tell the ace of their power when a new ace is a part of the kingdom. But eventually, every ace finds out their powers and their true ranking and strength, but since no one other than the royal family and the aces know of the aces true ranking, the aces aren't treated with the respect they really deserve. The kings and queens still have a large amount of power though. They can still execute traitors and intruders, they can from alliances and they get the most respect. Jacks get more respect than the aces and they get to help in some of the major plans. They also are majorly involved in the military, they are more involved than the kings, queens and aces, though the aces plan the attacks and such. The jacks train the soldiers and teach them what they need to know in case any other kingdom goes to war with their kingdom. The twos are seen as the poor of the kingdom at the lowest ranking, getting little to no respect. The threes, fours and fives are a majority of the shop owners and merchants. The sixes are many of the teachers in their kingdom. The sevens are the spies and assassins of the kingdoms. The eights work as servants in the home of the royal family. The nines careers are in the category of the arts. They create many works a literature, music and art in their kingdom. The tens work in religion and/or are the many source of the soldiers in the kingdom, however, unlike the other numbers, they can take any career that is assigned to a lower rank than them. For example, a ten could be a teacher, but a six can't work in religion. And any number rank can be apart of their kingdom's army.


	2. Info Part 2: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This portion is about the magic that flows through the veins of the characters that belong to certain kingdoms. I am still not on the story just yet, but wait it will come soon. I promise.

There is magic in my version of Cardverse. The type of magic you can use can be tied to which kingdom you originally came from. If you are from the Hearts, you can perform Heartist magic. If you aren't from the kingdom of Hearts, you will have difficulty performing this magic. (I will get into what kind of magic is used by each kingdom later.) The same can be said for the other kingdoms. If you are from the kingdom of Spades, you can perform Spadian magic. If you are from the kingdom of Clubs, you can perform Clubist magic. If you are from the kingdom of Diamonds, you can perform Diamondium magic. Now into the types of magic. The Hearts is to represent love, Heartist magic allows the user to change their victim in a number of ways. They can make them fall into love with someone, permanently or temporarily, have a different way of feeling about others/a different way of seeing others or they can change the person's loyalty from one kingdom to another. If you are from Spades, you can also change a person's loyalty and you can use a magic similar to charmspeak from the Percy Jackson franchise (I don't own Percy Jackson). The Spades, representing power, can make their victim do their bidding. No need for threatening or blackmail, the Spadians just use their Spadian magic. The Clubs represent luck, While they can't change a person's loyalty, they have other things that make up for that. The Clubist can alter a person's actions using their magic which alters person's luck. They can make a whole army's attempt to invade their kingdom change by altering their luck, making every action they make clouded in bad luck. However, they can also give good luck, not just bad. They can make their own and their allies' invasions and attacks more successful. Now the Diamondium magic doesn't have any of those things. They can't change a person's loyalty or alter their luck. The Diamonds, representing wealth, however, can make object useful to the magic user appear. They can only make things appear from their time period, which is like a medieval time period. Which means they can't make a phone appear out of thin air and use it to google things ("We can't google stuff in 1942, you *ss hat" Sorry, had to add that). You can, however, make weapons appear. This is useful to the army, seeing as an enemy could knock a sword out of your hands. Well, never fear, in a matter of milliseconds, you will have a new sword to kick butt with. Now, onto the amount of magic each person has. The amount of magic you possess will depend on your ranking. If you are a two, you will not have the strongest magic and you will not have a large amount of it. And that's only from their kingdom of origin. A two may not be able to perform magic from another kingdom at all. Now, since the aces are technically the highest rank, they have the strongest magic. Also, there is a type of magic that can be used by any person from any kingdom. It is illusionary magic. This magic is used mainly by sevens to mask their true origin loyalty. They use illusionary because if any person uses their magic for too long, their mark (will be explained later) will begin to glow the color of their original kingdom. For Spades, the color is blue. For Hearts, it's red. For Clubs, it's green. And for Diamonds, it's yellow. The illusionary magic can cover that up, but only for a certain amount of time depending on your ranking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be about the characters and their rankings.


	3. Characters and Their Rankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about which kingdom a certain Hetalia character is apart of and what their ranking is.

((I am not adding the numbers to this expect for certain ones))

**Diamonds:**

_King:_ Francis Bonnefoy/France

_Queen:_ Lili Zwingli/Liechtenstein

_Jack:_ Vash Zwingli/Switzerland

_Ace:_ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain

**Spades:**

_King:_ Alfred F. Jones/America

_Queen:_ Arthur Kirkland/England

_Jack:_ Wang Yao/China

_Ace:_ Matthew Williams/Canada

**Hearts:**

_King:_ Ludwig Beilschimdt/Germany

_Queen:_ Honda Kiku/Japan

_Jack:_ Feliciano Vargas/North Italy

_Ace:_  Heracles Karpusi/Greece

_Sevens:_ Tino Väinämöinen/Finland, Lovino Vargas/South Italy/Romano

**Clubs:**

_King:_ Ivan Braginskaya/Russia

_Queen:_ Elizabeta Héderváry/Hungary

_Jack:_ Roderich Edelstein/Austria

_Ace:_ Natalya Arlovskaya/Belarus

**Jokers:**

Gilbert Beilschimdt/Prussia

Peter Kirkland/Sealand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the first chapter of the actual story.


	4. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every person in every kingdom is born with a marking on their right wrist. The mark will determine a person's fate. 2-10 are pretty straight forward. A is for ace, J is for jack, Q is for queen and K is for king. No matter what type of family you come from, you will eventually live as the ranking you are marked with. For example, a child born to the king and queen could be a six and that's their fate.  
> Slight OOC

Antonio slowly strolled down the large corridor. The palace seemed silent. A very rare thing in this kingdom. The kingdom seemed to be very colorful, friendly and bright, with multiple festivals and celebrations. As for the castle, King Francis Bonnefoy would usually dance around with the eights and play music, only for Vash to yell at him to quiet down. Antonio always thought Vash was a very interesting character. Vash would talk to Francis as if he was his equal, maybe even of a lower rank. However, the treatment Vash gave Francis didn't bother the Frenchman, so no one bothered to point it out. Oh, Antonio really did love the kingdom of Diamonds, he really felt like he belonged there.

Finally, Antonio reached his destination. The castle library. It was rather large and filled with the best works from the nines. Antonio easily picked out a single book and began to read. Nothing needed to be completed for now and Antonio felt at peace.

The ace began to read the rather interesting book he picked out. It was one of his favorites. It told the story of a young man, who worked with the king of his homeland and how another kingdom sent an assassin over to take his life. However, as the assassin began to gain the man's trust, they began to fall in love. Antonio didn't know the rest of the story though. The story was only half completed. The author of the book, Mathias Køhler, a nine, was still writing the second part to the book where you find whether the assassin carried out their mission or whether they ran away with the man. The Spaniard would prefer the latter as the ending.

Just then, Francis burst into the library, breaking the calm and silent atmosphere. "There you are, my friend." Francis said, grinning as he walked up to Antonio and stood next to him. "Hola, amigo." Antonio happily greeted the king. "What are you reading?" Francis asked as he slipped an arm around Antonio's waist and pulled himself closer to get a better look. "It is my favorite book written by Mathias Køhler." Antonio went on to summarize the book and asked Francis whether it piqued his interest. Francis simply said that he would have to give it a read before he left, leaving his friend by himself in the library's calm and quiet atmosphere.

Sighing, Antonio ran a hand through his brown curls as he continued to read the story he had probably memorized by now.  _' "Good morning." The man said to his friend. His friend stared at him for a moment before nodding in response.'_ He move his hand from his hair to the page and ran it down the page before taking the small piece of fabric connected to the spine of the book, using it to mark his place.

Setting down his book, Antonio stood up from the table and began to wander the halls once again. He greeted many of the eights kindly as they completed their work. The ace walked down the halls until he bumped into a smaller figure, who he had accidentally knocked to the floor. Antonio looked down and stared into Lili's round, green eyes. "I apologize, my queen." Antonio said as he helped Lili off the floor. "I-it's alright." Lili said before they continued on their way. The Spaniard journeyed through the halls, in search of a way to occupy his time. Suddenly, it came to Antonio. In the Diamond dungeon, there was a special prisoner. The prisoner had been captured not too long ago and Antonio was slightly concerned that this prisoner could cause a few major problems.

The prisoner was none other than the ace of the Hearts kingdom, Heracles Karpusi. Antonio walked down to the dungeon, making sure to grab a plate of food and a glass of water. He walked into the dungeon and saw that Heracles was asleep on the bed that was provided. Antonio let out a silent chuckle and quietly unlocked and opened the cell. He closed the cell door behind him and set the plate and glass down on the table next to the bed before leaving the cell, locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile, in a neighboring kingdom, the kingdom of the Hearts, the king and queen were under a large amount of stress, especially the queen, Honda Kiku. The Japanese man was silently panicking at the loss of his kingdom's ace. The eights that worked in the castle searched with the help of the king, queen and jack, along with many others. A small ripped piece of fabric could be found in the ace's room in the castle. The cloth was a bright shade of yellow and the kingdom could only conclude that this was the work of the Diamonds.

The queen ordered for the kingdom's most skilled sevens to meet him in the large garden just outside the castle. The two most skilled sevens wher Tino Väinämöinen and Lovino Vargas, the brother of the kingdom's jack. Kiku spoke to the two for a while before Tino revealed that he had recently fallen ill and couldn't do what was needed. However, Lovino was in great condition and offered to complete the job. The job was to eliminate the ace from the Diamonds in exchange for the kidnapping of their ace. Lovino understood his job and after a few days of preparation, the Italian left and set out for the Diamond kingdom. With his mission as the only thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all 'til next time. Stay tuned


	5. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you awesome people who actually like my story and are reading it, thank you and as a reward, I finally have the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! And give a special thanks to my friend who online goes by Sky. They help me edit my story.

A few days had passed and Lovino finally made it to the Diamond kingdom. To hide his true identity, he cast a purposely weak illusionary spell. The spell would last for a short amount of time and would hide his ranking, changing his marking temporarily from a seven to an eight. Lovino breathed in a deeply as he walked towards the castle. Soon arriving, he observed a long line forming before it of what he assumed were eights. Every day it seemed that eights were appointed to jobs at the castle. 

After a while of talking to a majority of the staff that worked in the castle, Lovino was appointed as one of the servants. “Okay, Mr...?” The Diamond jack questioned the Italian for his name. “Lovino.” He simply replied. “Okay, Mr. Lovino. The ace has recently lost his personal servant, so you will take their place,” the jack informed him. “By the way, my name is Mr. Vash Zwingli and if you need any information on the castle or the staff, come to me.” Then the jack left. Lovino thought for a moment.  _ Wow, the ace’s personal servant. I guess that makes it easier.  _ “Hola,” a voice said from behind Lovino. This sudden greeting shocked Lovino, causing him to jump what felt like a few feet into the air. 

Lovino turned around and was greeted with a bright smile. “I am Antonio. Who are you?” The man asked. Before he answered, Lovino looked the man up and down. He seemed to be of a higher status because of the cloth he wore. “My name is Lovino, bastard. What’s it to you?” Lovino said with an unshakable confidence. Antonio was slightly caught off guard by Lovino’s tone, but he still smiled nonetheless. “May I help you with anything?” Antonio politely asked. The Italian sighed. “I was just appointed as the ace’s new personal servant,” he answered, and with that said, Antonio’s smile grew wider. “I’m the ace of Diamonds. Glad to make your acquaintance.” Antonio then grabbed Lovino’s hand and began to give him a tour of the palace. 

This really wasn’t something Lovino wanted to do right now. That something being dragged around the extremely large castle by practically a stranger. By the time Antonio finally stopped, the Italian was completely out of breath, yet Antonio didn’t seem tired at all. Turning to his new servant, Antonio flashed a bright smile yet again. “What do you think?” Antonio cheerfully asked. Lovino glared at the ace before answering, “It’s fine, idiota.” Obviously, Lovino thought the Hearts palace was superior in design and structure, but this palace had a warm welcoming feeling to it. Something the Hearts’ palace lacked.

“Come on, let’s go!” Antonio said, once again dragging the Italian. “Hey, stop it!” Lovino shouted, rather angry. Antonio turned to Lovino with a look of confusion. Lovino took one look at his face and he knew that kind of look. Feliciano made that look all the time. The look that makes you look like a child, the look that you use to guilt trip someone. Lovino sighed and looked at Antonio’s large, round green eyes. “Where are you taking me?” He asked. With a smile, like always, Antonio replied, “To the palace garden,” and with that, he ran through the corridor, Lovino trying his best to keep up. 

The pair finally reached the garden and boy, was it beautiful. Lovino had obviously seen the Hearts’ garden and it was only filled with plants, flowers and fruit of a red color. That was unlike the Diamonds’ garden however, which bore flowers of all different colors and many different kinds of plants. Antonio walked further into the garden and Lovino hesitantly followed behind. The ace walked to a group of plants and bent down to observe them. The “eight” watched him work, slightly blushing when his eyes found the Spaniard’s rear end.

The Italian felt extremely embarrassed that his gaze continued to linger on the other man’s ass. Lovino cleared his throat, gaining Antonio’s attention. Antonio giggled when he saw how red Lovino’s face was. “You look just like this tomato.” Antonio said, holding up said fruit from the plant he had been observing. “I don’t look like a t—Wait is that a tomato?” Lovino pointed at the plump, red fruit in the ace’s hand. “Yes, it is. Would you like to have one?” Antonio asked as he extended it towards the other. Lovino quickly took it without saying thanks and began to devour it. Once again, Antonio laughed at Lovino’s behavior before grabbing another one from the plant and eating it himself. 

“You know, we probably should have washed these.” Antonio said to Lovino, who didn’t really seemed like he cared. “Too late.” Lovino said before completely finishing the tomato. Slowly, Antonio finished his before he left the garden, Lovino once again following behind him. The two ended up at the library. The ace showing his new servant the different areas. He told him he could pick out a few books to read for now, and so Lovino left to pick out a few different books. As he looked through the different books, reading their summaries to see if it piqued his interest, Lovino came across a rather… interesting book. 

The story was written by Mathias Køhler and it told the story of a man and an assassin. As Lovino began to read, he strongly hoped that he wouldn’t fall for his target like the assassin in the story did. He didn’t realize it, but Antonio had found him and was quietly creeping closer to him. “Hey, Lovi!” Antonio suddenly said, causing Lovino to scream out in shock and drop the book he was holding. Turning to Antonio, Lovino glared daggers. “One:  **don’t** call me that. Two:  **don’t** sneak up on me like that.” Lovino spat out harshly. Antonio simply smiled. “I like people like you.” Lovino felt a faint heat on his face and coldly asked, “What do you mean by that, idiota?” “I mean I like people who don’t care about the ranks and treat others like they’re equals. This is because I hate how people think they need to act all proper around me. It can get boring.” Antonio explained. 

Remembering that his friend dropped a book, Antonio bent down to grab it. When he saw the title of the story and who it was by, his smile grew awfully wide. He turned around to the Italian, who was slightly confused. “This is my favorite book. I didn’t know that you were reading it.” Antonio said. Lovino cleared his throat and lied, “Actually, bastard, I didn’t even start it. Maybe, because you like it, I won’t read it.” Antonio still handed Lovino the book, cheerfully saying, “Well, that’s okay. I guess. You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to.”  _ Damn, I can’t bring this guy down, can I? _ Lovino thought as he continued to look around the library, still holding the book Antonio handed back to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in another kingdom, so wait and see which.


	6. A/N

A/N I'm just wondering what kind of ending you guys want: a tragic or happy ending. Tell me which you want in the comments.


	7. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter for the people who actually like this. Like I said at the end of Chapter Two, this chapter takes place in another neighbor kingdom. I hope you enjoy and p.s. there is some OOC. Once again give thanks to my friend, who goes by Sky Kirsten (that's their internet name) who helps me edit my story and such. And the jokers can practice all kinds of magic and for that they are seen as bad luck or taboo, as well as chaotic and strange.

Now, what about the other kingdoms: the Clubs and the Spades? The high ranks (king, queen, jack, ace) of both were currently discussing numerous matters at the Clubs’ kingdom. The ranks of the two territories sat across from each other. Alfred across Ivan, Arthur across Elizabeta, Yao across Roderich and Matthew across Natalya. The two queens shared small talk to distract themselves from their partners, who were somewhat glaring at each other. The jacks, Yao and Roderich, didn’t talk to each other, for both were slightly upset over an argument that occurred some weeks ago. And Natalya was speaking at Matthew, being that the male rarely jumped in to say something.

Finally breaking away from Ivan’s gaze, Alfred sighed and moved his chair closer to Arthur, jumping into his and Elizabeta’s friendly conversation. The king, queen and jack didn’t have a need to do anything. The ones who had to go over the matters in the kingdoms were the aces. Natalya, every once in awhile, would look to her brother, Ivan, who simply smiled back. “So I think that an alliance between the two kingdoms could possibly be a good idea.” Matthew stated, waiting for Natalya’s response. Once again, Natalya looked to the others. She looked at Ivan and Alfred, who not before long resumed glaring daggers at each other. She sighed and answered, “Maybe, but I think those two—” she pointed to the kings “—will kill each other before we can fully establish the alliance.” The Canadian’s gaze turned to the two and he felt sweat run down his face. “You’re right, maybe we shouldn’t.” The aces, in unison, sighed aloud which caused the others to turn their eyes to them. Matthew blushed a little in embarrassment while Natalya didn’t even bother to look at them.

The Belarusian stood from the table and left for the garden. Seeing where she was going, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Elizabeta and Matthew followed. When she stepped into the garden, she quickly went for the blue flowers. She kneeled on the ground, getting dirt onto her olive green dress as she began to pick a few of them. Then, she wove the stems together using a technique her big sister once taught her. When the others reached the garden, Ivan and Elizabeta stopped them, preventing them from entering. The garden was Natalya’s special area and no one was allowed in unless given permission. Finally, Natalya came back inside holding four blue flower crowns. Arthur was slightly underwhelmed by them, but they were pretty nonetheless. The Brit turned to Alfred and saw the American wearing the most childlike expression he had ever seen.

Excitement was reflected in Alfred’s eyes as he shook in anticipation. A smile threatened to tug at both Natalya and Arthur’s expressions when they saw this. Natalya stepped forward and placed a crowd make of blue daisies on Alfred’s head (if you get the reference, I will be proud). Alfred saw the flowers before and he felt a slight tug at his heart. He looked to Natalya who in return gave him a slight smile before moving onto Matthew. She placed a flower crown made of Quaker ladies on his head. The Canadian gave the Belarusian a shy smile as he removed the crown and inspected the flowers. Arthur looked at Natalya who was now standing in front of him holding two more crowns. One for him and one for Yao. She place a crown of blue roses on his head.

He winced, expecting there to be thorns, yet there were none. The Brit looked at the blonde’s hands, which were torn up and bleeding, most likely from removing the thorns in the roses. Everyone walked back to the room they were originally in and were silently greeted by Yao and Roderich. Natalya walked towards Yao and placed a flower crown of blue lilies on his head. The Chinese man bowed while the Belarusian curtsied, staining her dress with a small amount of red from her hands.

The Spades eventually left the castle and the cold, quiet atmosphere was restored. It was late at night, so everyone returned to their rooms. Natalya slowly and tiredly walked to her room, not bothering to clean her hands. When she got there, she changed into her emerald green nightgown. Natalya picked up a candle and lit it carefully. “Hey, Ms. Masochist.” A voice suddenly teased the ace.

Hearing the name _he_ always gave her and his familiar voice, Natalya groaned before beginning to think, remembering something she could fireback with. She smirked, turned and said, “Hello, Mr. Sadistic Narcissist.” He glared at her, piercing, red eyes on cold, indigo ones. Gilbert, who was currently sitting on a window ledge, enter the room and sat down next to Natalya.

He looked to her and stuck his forked tongue out like always. “You better be careful. If you keep sticking your tongue out someone might...” She paused grabbing something from under her skirt. “CUT IT OFF!” She exclaimed, pulling one of her knives from her side. The joker let out a girly scream before falling off the bed. Looking down at Gilbert, Natalya chuckled. This was a common thing between the two. They looked to argue, tease and humiliate each other. I guess you could say it was how they bonded.

Often Gilbert would come to Natalya’s window and talk to her about a number of things and in exchange, Natalya gave him company and often listened, since no one else would. “So, how’s life?” Gilbert asked, getting back on the bed and whipping his pointed tail back and forth. “The same.” Natalya blankly answered, raising her hand slightly. The albino glanced at the wounds on her hands and reached out to grab it. “How did you get these? Was it from kicking someone’s ass?” Gilbert asked excitedly, knowing the Belarusian’s badass nature.

However, Natalya shook her head. In turn, Gilbert scowled and asked, “Then how did you get it?” “I was picking roses and everyone knows that roses have thorns, so..” Natalya replied. Sighing, Gilbert made a wet cloth appear and gave it to Natalya to clean her hands off with. “Getting cuts from roses? Totally unawesome.” Gilbert playfully said, turning his head away from Natalya. Natalya scowled at him and fired back with, “Well, what would you know about awesome? You’re not awesome, so you can’t properly judge.” Gilbert turned back, sticking his tongue out at her. Natalya didn’t say anything, instead she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, leave a kudos or comments or both and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also to the people who want a happy ending, I wanted a tragic ending and so did my friend, Sky, so I have decided that I am going to create to alternate endings. Just wanted to tell you for the future.


	8. A/N

Hey, guys, AdminI here and I have news. I am about to start testing in my school, so I won't be able to update for a while, but when I have time, I will try to get Chapter Four ready. So stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for now, so stay tuned for more info on my version and especially when I start the actually story!


End file.
